Brave Heart!
by CyberXIII
Summary: Yui Ikari died trying to stop not one but two apocalyptic events. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough; dark forces from another world are massing to take their revenge on her children. Shinji, Asuka and Rei must work together if they want to survive. Fusion fic with Digimon. Please Read and Review!


"I feel sick…"

Ikari Yui sank back against her chair, nervousness and pain wracking her body. This was suicide; she had known that the moment she put on her proto-plugsuit. She smiled wryly as the plug slid in completely.

"To think, I once wanted to be a god…heh. If she could see me right now she'd slap me silly."

Her heart ached in her chest, for more reasons than one.

"I'm sorry, Gendo my love. I can't be there for you when you will need me most. I should never have kept this secret from you, but it'd be safer."

She felt another pang in her chest, hissing as the stabbing pain mounted. "It won't be long now. I will see you soon, my friends…"

Yui could hear the technicians in the background, running diagnostics, beginning the initial startup sequence to synchronize her with this titanic abomination, her greatest creation, the Evangelion.

The instrument of her suicide.

"No one can ever know that other world exists. No one else could handle that kind of power. I have to ensure this ends with me…and this _thing_."

She hunched over, briefly trying not to throw up. The seal was weakening now, as she feared it would. The beast inside her soul began to awaken as the LCL electrified, and she started to synchronize with the Evangelion Unit.

The screens turned clear; she could see a full 360 degrees around her. The cameras were functioning…at least, from the inside. The cameras on the control stations winked out one by one. Yui would have smiled if the pain in her chest wasn't increasing with each passing moment. Just as planned.

Yui looked through the cameras, her grip on the control yokes tightening. Squinting, she caught a glimpse of a tiny figure behind one of the glass windows. His hands were pressed against the glass, and she could imagine the smile on his face. He had been so proud of his mother…

Her throat constricted as her eyes stung for a moment. "Oh, Shinji, I'm so sorry…"

She let the tears fall and mix with the LCL as she said, "I'm the world's worst mother. I could make all the excuses I please: this is necessary for your future, I have no choice…but that doesn't make what this will do to you right. I—AGH!"

Yui Ikari lurched in her chair, jerking spasmodically as pain racked her body. The Evangelion, still incomplete, groaned audibly as the souls of its occupants struggled for dominance. Her back arched as something enormous and spectral erupted out of her chest and attempted to escape her body. Sweat broke out on her brow, melding with the LCL as she clenched her hands.

Straining with all her might, she hit the switch to disable the cameras. She was already dead…her body didn't know it yet.

The presence, the spectral one inside the entry plug, attempted another lunge for freedom. Straining against its bonds, the creature lunged with all of its many limbs to be free.

**"IF I CANNOT TAKE YOUR SOUL, WHORE OF BABYLON, I WILL TAKE _HIS_."**

Yui's brows met. "You will _not_."

The presence felt rather than heard her scream of rage as it was seized again. What felt like invisible chains looped around its body, dragging it back towards its living prison. **"NO!"**

Yui felt a telltale numbness in her body. She already beginning to liquefy; the EVA was slowly awakening. Her sync ratio was climbing rapidly, she could feel it. It was time.

She let go of the control yokes, and grasped the other, the _creature_, with both hands. It was already beginning to dissolve, its body fading into red particles in the shape of ones and zeroes. Yui grasped it to her, straining with all her might.

"You will not escape this fate. You and I shall perish together!"

The demon howled in rage.

**"WHORE! YOU THINK THIS CONTAIN MY POWER? _HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SANITY!?_"**

Yui held on with all her might. As the phantom spider-like monster thrashed about, she clenched her hands tight about its midsection. It struggled to free itself, glowing golden chains of power still connecting it to Yui's midsection. The creature's legs stretched, straining with all their might to escape...but to no avail.

Yui said fiercely, "If I have to die to ensure you can no longer trouble the worlds, it will be worth it. You will not reincarnate again while trapped inside myself and my greatest creation. You will be destroyed forever, Ogudomon!"

With one last herculean effort, Yui dragged the monster inside herself. For a moment, she thought she heard another pained scream…then silence. With a groan, she sank back against her chair, exhausted. Her entire body felt numb. She didn't dare look down as her sync ratio skyrocketed, having no desire to see her own body melting. "Oh, my beloved husband….and my dear, sweet child. Fear not, I will always be watching over you…"

Exhausted, Yui Ikari closed her eyes and sank back against her chair, awaiting her fate.

"Sanzomon …wait for me…"

She coughed as the rest of her suit continued to flatten.

"I will see you again soon, my friend."

So perished Yui Ikari, original director of Project E; a loving wife, devoted mother, misguided visionary.

And Digimon Tamer.


End file.
